1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication. More specifically, the present invention relates to an uplink transmission method and an uplink transmission apparatus in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
The 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (Long Term Evolution), which is an advanced version of the universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), has been introduced to the public as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) for downlink transmission and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) for uplink transmission. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) scheme, comprising four antennas at maximum. Recently, the 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced), which is a more advanced version of the 3GPP LTE, is under discussion.
Recently, actively employed are machine type communication (MTC) systems, handling communication among machines without human interaction. Services provided through the MTC systems are distinguishable from the services of the traditional communication involving human interaction. There are various categories of MTC services. For example, tracking, metering, monitoring, payment, medical services, remote operation services, and so on can be provided by MTC systems. A common environment for the operation of MTC devices can be postulated as follows: an MTC device used for MTC function is equipped with limited mobility; a plurality of MTC devices belong to a single cell; and according to the characteristics of the MTC devices, a plurality of MTC devices attempt to transmit data in uplink almost at the same time. As described above, a method of uplink transmission and an apparatus supporting the method in the environment where a plurality of terminals attempt to transmit data at the same time should be taken into consideration.